Orbital Jutsu
by MikiyoYakushi
Summary: This is a lemon based fanfic I typed up for my siss. Some nice yaoi action between OrochimaruXItachi. Orochimaru is obsessed over power, the power of Itachi's sharingon is just too much for him. S & M. It's my first yaoi so be nice.


:3

I had just returned from a malicious mission sent by the akatsuki. I entered the hideout to report my success. The hallways appeared to be empty. I looked around curiously for any sign of life. No one. Now was the time to work in secret for what I had planned. I made my way down a secret passageway leading down a staircase, known only by me. I slipped on some latex gloves and a doctor's mask over my nose and face. I entered a room with a man strapped to an operation table.

"Wait, no, what are you going to do to me!"

"Heh heh heh heh, you'll know soon enough," I chuckled darkly as I turned on my drill. I could feel the drill digging through his flesh and meat as I began my procedure. His blood hurtling screams as my drill made its way into the bone. Oh the prying of it all! The sounds of the drill, of his screams as he went through insane pain. The science. Oh the science! The need to discover! It made me so hard. I could litterly lose myself each time I did it.

When I had finished with him I went up stairs to beat everyone home. I headed to my room. Itachi met me in the hall. He glared at me with a cold stare.

"Orochimaru, have you been back all this time?" the young Uchiha asked of me.

"Oh you know, just relaxing until everyone gets here. The missions we go on are so killer," I smirked, trying to lie to him just to see if it'll work.

"You're lying. Did you even complete your mission?" he interrogated me.

"Honestly now, boy, where is your respect? That's no tone for a sanin. Who gave you the authority over me?" I smiled, pleased with my come back. His insolent tone was beginning to arouse my anger.

"I could care less about respecting you, or any other elder from the leaf. As far as my question goes, we are all simply a group. I don't have the authority over anyone."

"Awe, is that it? Are you still angry that the elders gave you orders to wipe out your clan?" I played with his emotions, a kinda twisted little thing I like to do.

He glared at me with his mangekyo sharingon.

"Neh, that's!" I gasped, staring wide-eyed at the amazing orbital jutsu.

"I'll ask you again, did you complete your mission as assigned?" Itachi asked me in a somewhat politer tone.

"Yes, I've completed it, here," I handed him a scroll with my mission's contents out of my shakey hand.

"Fine," he sighed, leaving me to collect myself.

(H-he could have killed me with that. So easily. I know. I could feel it) I grinned from ear to ear so devilishly. "Heh hahahahaha!" I ran to my room as quick as I could.

X3

I slammed the door behind me, sweat dripped down my face. (Those eyes! Oh those eyes! I must have them!) I could feel myself hardening. I could taste the power. The ability to manipulate people. To actually be able to copy jutsu to be mine forever. I started stroking myself from within my pants, helping me to harden even more. I kept thinking about it over and over, all of the possible jutsus I could copy. How strong I could become. "Yes," I moaned softly to myself. (Yes! Itachi is the ideal body for me. He is the one I want for that jutsu I've been working on) "Oh yes, I need him. I need him so badly, uhh," I came all over the floor. I fell back against the door, panting. "Heh heh heh, he's the one I want, no doubt about it," I smirked.

X3

I came back from another mission the next day. Still nobody around. I headed back down to my secret labratory. I started to work on my guineapig when I noticed Itachi standing behind me.

"What is it? What do you want?" I asked, very irritated.

"I had my suspicions about you, but I would have never guessed this."

"Oh, so you followed me here then, now did you?" I turned to face him with a smile on my face.

He glared at me with his mangekyo yet again. He pulled me into a genjutsu. I was hanging from a cross and he stood before me with a sword.

"Heh, interesting," I smirked completely elated to see what would happen next.

"For seventytwo hours nothing but this." my penis began to stiffin as I felt the blade pierce through my abdominal. With each layer of tissue it went through I got harder and harder. "What?"

"Please again, do it again," I pleaded for his continuous acts of torture.

"Are you seriously getting off on this?"

"I'm a bit of a sadist/masochist freak. Call it one of my dirty secrets," I smiled.

"You seem to have a lot of those don't you? You'd be pretty lucky if I didn't tell anyone," he whispered in my ear.

"You scratch my back, I'll scratch your's," I spoke to him in a seductive voice.

"Funny, that's just what I had hoped to hear," he smiled demonically as he twisted the blade inside of me.

"Oh yes! That's it!" I screamed out. As time passed Itachi's numbers began multiplying. They all stabbed and pronged me in different places. I cock started to swell until it couldn't take it anymore. I came so hard by the time the seventytwo hours were up.

When the justsu faded we were in my room. "That was weird, how did we get here?" I panted. "Heh, no matter, now it's my turn," I pushed him on my bed. I climbed over top of him, kissing him hard, and rubbing my stiff crotch against his as I did so. I pulled his hairtie out, yanking his hair to deepen the kiss even more. I shoved my tongue into his oral cavity, tickling and massaging the inside. I fermly fondled his crotch, making him buck into me.

"Uhh, Orochumaru, you feel so amazing," he moaned my name ever so lightly, making my dick swell even more.

"This is only half of what I can do to your body," I sank my fangs into his neck. I could hear him moan as I drew out his delicious metallic flavor. I pulled out a kunai. I started ripping off his clothes, cutting him as I went down. I kissed down his body, pulling at him roughly as I did so, making him moan loudly. I pleasingly licked at his penis, teasing it with my extended tongue.

"Orochimaru," he moaned, yanking at my hair. I constricted my tongue around it, yanking it hard that way. "Ohh, fuck!" he started yanking my hair hard at the scalp. I fondled his sack, making him go even more insane. His hips started bucking wildly at me, giving me my cue to give the poor boy what it is he needed. I worked him in my mouth, cordinating my tongue with my every movement. "Uhhh, ohh god!" he bucked wildly into my mouth. I went faster with him to keep up the paste. "Oh god, Orochumaru, I'm going to fucking come!" he sped up as his climax began to reach. I clawed down his abs, drawing blood to help him reach it sooner. He came all in my mouth. I licked it from my face.

"Itachi?" I called out to him.

"Huh? What is it?"

"I want your body, so terribly bad. It's making me so fucking hard just thinking about it."

"What does my come taste like?" he parted his lips to tease mine.

"Why don't you find out for yourself," we kissed passionately, the two of us tugging at one another's hair. He laid over on his stomach, arching his rump in the air, mine for the taking. I gripped it as I slowly entered him. "It's so tight and firm," I slid in deeper, almost impossible to go any further his walls constricted around me so tightly. "Goddammit, Itachi, havn't you ever had sex back here before?" I batted an eye as I forced myself to go deeper.

"No, it hurts," he bared his teeth.

"Uhh, uhh, ohh you're so fucking tight, I can barely stand it," I bared my teeth as I slowly moved in and out. I grabbed him at the hips to help thrust myself even deeper and faster. "Ohhh, yeah, yeah, here we go," I yanked his hair.

"Uhh, Orochimaru," he reached back behind him to pull mine as well.

"Uhh, Itachi, ahhh!" I came, burning his torn insides. He laid with me, falling asleep beside me.


End file.
